


What Could Have Been

by charismapoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unrequited Love, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charismapoison/pseuds/charismapoison
Summary: A one shot request from my dearest friend for George Weasley and her original character Katherine Black, and the life that could have been between them had one of them had the courage to speak up. Smut does ensue, reader be warned!





	What Could Have Been

It had been a long day, and George Weasley was glad to be Apparating to Phoenix Tears in Hogsmead to bring such a hard day to conclusion, running a hand through his red hair as he looked around the deserted streets, noting that this seemed to be the quietest hour of the evening as he disappeared into the tavern. The usual suspects were present and accounted for, probably staying either in one of the guest rooms or in one of the nearby haunts that allowed people to pay for a night or more in the town, but that wasn't whom he was looking for as he walked by Neville Longbottom, who was having a drink after a long day of teaching at the school. His brown eyes fell upon her as she entered from the back with a tray of drinks in her hand, her violet eyes shining despite the late hour as her darkest midnight hair started to come loose from the bun that she had it in, she was always a visions of beauty and she was all his. Katherine Black, the youngest daughter of the late Regulus Black, had been his Hogwarts sweetheart since their fourth year there, both of them having noticed one another in Gryffindor for years before he had made his move upon her. It had been a tumultuous relationship, some would say doomed from the start because of his parents views on Death Eaters, and he had nearly lost her during the end of their fifth year at school, but they were together and that was all that mattered now.

She looked up as she set the glasses of Firewhiskey on the table for a group of men, her eyes meeting his, and he watched as her face lit up in a glorious smile that was all for him alone, a smile that made his heart begin to race in his chest as he smiled back at her, she always had such an effect on him that he never knew what his reactions would be for her. He wanted to cross the room and envelope her into his embrace, to breathe her in and let her scent take him away to faraway lands that they once talked about seeing and had often gone to when they had the time to do so. She had once had a dream of being the next Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a dream that she had long since left behind to run this tavern there in Hogsmead while he worked in Diagon Alley at Weasley Wizard Wheezes with his twin brother, who often had his own wife there to help them quite often because of her talent with potions. He knew that because of his sister in law working with his brother that he didn't have to worry as much about what happened there, things were always handled and that was just that, things couldn't be better.

He could still recall their wedding day fondly, the way that she had walked down the aisle with her brother, the white gown that she had warn with the flowers in her hair, and how her pet phoenix Sparks had flown around her on her way to the altar to stand beside him where they would take their vows at long last. He could remember the silver dresses that her bridesmaids had worn and the silver headbands they had warn to keep their hair back from their faces, the black and white dress robes that his groomsmen had warn and the way that his mother had sobbed while hers had dabbed at her eyes, though the two mothers never interacted much during the wedding or reception. It had been the most magical day of his entire life, one that he found to be utterly special and always on his mind, the feel of her lips on his for the first time as husband and wife had been something that was mind-blowing in it's own way to him, and their first dance as a married couple had been spectacular. He had finally understood what his brother had been telling him about married life for so long, remembering the small ceremony that he had attended for Fred when he had married his long time girlfriend Angel Snape in secret.

George pushed the thoughts from his mind, knowing that if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else that was at hand as he watched Katherine walk over to the bar to get a few more things done before she let the night staff look after things for her. He knew this routine like it was the back of his hand, it was the same thing each and every night that he came home to her, this was their life and it was the most wonderful life that he could ever imagine though he wanted to bring up the topic of children with her eventually. He couldn't imagine anything better than perhaps filling their huge top floor home with the sounds of running feet from their hoard of raven and ginger haired children, listening to them cause mischief and seeing if they picked up Margaret's Southern accent and roots at all. The thought alone made a smile want to come to his lips, there was nothing that would have made him happier than to have a family and spend the rest of his days with the beauty that was now watching him as she cleaned up her workspace, her violet eyes meeting his brown ones.

He walked over to the bar finally, taking a seat on one of the stools with a lopsided grin that he always reserved merely for her and her alone, his red hair falling into his eyes a bit as he watched her hand reach across the space between them and brush it away. "What can I get you handsome, the bar and kitchen never close around this place," she said softly, and as ever he was amazed at her lack of an English accent though he was enamored with the way that she spoke none the less, knowing that she could speak with one if she so chose to. He knew that her mother was a New Orleans born Pureblood that had married Regulus Black during their teenage years of their love affair, resulting in children that were nothing less than the perfection that the Black line demanded.

"I don't know if you have it in stock, but a raven haired beauty with the most gorgeous violet eyes you've ever seen that bears the married name of Weasley that is supposed to be getting off work right now and coming home with me," he said, giving a wiggle of his eyebrows at her, seeing her face break into the smile that always made his heart melt. She had always had a way about her that made him want to follow her to the ends of the Earth and beyond, willing to give up anything and everything merely to stay by her side for as long as she wished for him to do so and even beyond that.

"I think I have that in stock now that my sister is here with her husband to tend the tavern for the evening, so what say you take me home and I'll make us some dinner and see where the evening goes for us then," Katherine responded coyly as her twin sister Hera showed up with her husband Jacob, both of them Slytherin alumni but you wouldn't know it to watch the way they treated people. No, to George they were proof that not all Slytherin's were bad and out for themselves, he had to admit that to himself, and he respected them both all the more for it as he held his hand out for Katherine as he gave them both a nod of his head. She had said to take her home which didn't mean the top floor of the tavern, making him realize that she wouldn't be going in the next day, she had meant their actual home in the English countryside that she loved to much, and he was more than happy to oblige.

He led the way outside, his fingers entwined in her own before they Apparated together to land in the backyard of the vast home that she had purchased for the two of them long before they were ever married, and though he once didn't like that she had done so, he had grown to call the place home above all others. It was a grand two-story house that spread out quite far with a wrap-around porch and a large private balcony off the master bedroom that overlooked the pond in their backyard, as well as a beautiful greenhouse and alchemists station within the basement. There was no one around them for miles upon miles so she had helped him to construct a small Quidditch pitch in the far back of the yard so that they could play whenever they wanted, it was always so quiet and peaceful here. He remembered the first time that she had brought him here and had found himself to in love with the home that she had created there, he wanted nothing more than to fill it with the family he dreamed of though he said nothing still.

With a smile, he followed her inside as the lights brought the home to life, a fire roaring up in the fireplace almost immediately as Sparks flew in through the back window to settle upon her perch, content to be home at last he was sure, because he knew that he certainly was as well. Once inside the kitchen, he watched the beauty that had stolen away his heart and soul as she made them dinner, trying to help and getting shooed out of the room as a result, he knew better than to get in the way when she was cooking for them like that but he always tried anyway. It was a routine that he was more than used to, one that never got dull or boring, and it was a life that he was more than content to live out the rest of his days in so long as he got to spend it with her like this. He walked out onto the porch as the breeze picked up, watching the pond water rippling gently as he closed his eyes, this place was such a wonderful home, he almost wished that they could just spend their days here without having to leave it ever again.

Katherine busied herself with making dinner within the vast kitchen, she had always loved this home because it reminded her so much of a English version of her mother's plantation home back in Louisiana, and she had wanted something that would make her feel like she was still back there while starting her life here instead. She missed home, she never said so aloud, she had decided to stay in England because of George and his need to be near his own family, sacrificing being close to her own as a result. She knew that her mother would never move back to England because of her time as a Death Eater, and even though Margaret had turned her back on that life and never hurt anyone, she knew that the Auror's would never let her have a moment's peace were she to try and be near her children, so she had left for Louisiana and never came back unless to visit or was needed. Katherine hated the Auror's for this, her mother was completely innocent of the crimes they claimed she committed and because of them she would never get to have her mother there for long amounts of time like she would have preferred.

She knew that things could be worse, that there were things that had happened after the fall of the Dark Lord that were beyond her control, and as she finished preparing dinner and getting it served onto the dining room table she forced the thoughts from her mind. She had George, she saw her brother and sisters often, she spoke to her mother via the muggle telephone every single day, things could always be worse and she was never one to complain about things the way that they were, she was lucky to have a home and a husband that loved her when so many others had nothing at all. She walked through the kitchen to the back porch, taking in the sight of the tall redhead that had stolen her heart away so many years ago that she had happily walked down the aisle to meet, giving a soft sigh as she walked out behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. "Dinner's ready," she said, pressing her cheek against his back as she felt his hands slide over hers and give them a gentle squeeze, breathing in his scent as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"It smells wonderful already," he said, a smile coming to his lips as he released her hands and turned in her arms, looking down at her as he cupped her cheek to turn her face up towards his and planting a soft kiss upon her ruby red lips, pulling her closer to him as he did so. He could feel her pulse pick up at his touch as he pressed close to her as possible, his own heart starting to beat faster at the feel of her so close and warm, and the first throngs of desire started to ebb at him, but she had gone through the trouble of making dinner and he wanted to enjoy that first before anything. He let her pull away first and lead him back inside to the dinner table, though he tried to protest when he was made to sit down to allow her to serve him the steaming hot steak and potatoes before she sat down beside him rather than across from him, which he liked. He had to admit that her sitting beside him made it easier to touch her, that was something that always made hi feel more at ease, needing to be in constant contact with her at all times even if it was just his leg pressed against her like it was now.

They ate in silence for a good while, George watching Katherine as she did so, there was something about her that was just fascinating to him and for the millionth time since their third year at Hogwarts he found himself wondering what she saw in him to have been with him let alone to marry him, though he was glad that she had. She was hands down the most beautiful girl in school though Fred would beg to differ and would always think that title belonged to his own wife, but the two always agreed to disagree on the matter, secretly saying that the other was crazy while Katherine and Angel laughed at them for the way that they acted on the matter. Still, as he watched her now, his expression softened as he thought back to the day that she had taken him to meet her mother, remembering that he had seen where her Dark Mark had once been and not caring, not merely because she was Katherine's mother but because she had been so kind to him upon coming to his home. She had been the first Death Eater that he had ever met that was kind and a bit of a rebel, he wouldn't have thought her to be his beloved's mother had he not been informed that this was the case, and he had liked her the moment that he had met her.

Katherine looked up to see him staring at her, tilting her head to the side for a moment as she noted the faraway look in his eyes that told her that her husband's thoughts were a million miles away, and it was that look that she had fallen in love with so many year ago though she had never told him that. She had always considered him and his brother to be two of the coolest guys in their year and had never thought that he noticed her let alone that he would ever want to be with her, but there they were so many years later as a happily married couple that had all the time in the world to start that family that they both wanted someday. She reached over, sliding her hand over his and smiling gently when he turned startled eyes to look at her, his face softening into a smile as he squeezed her hand gently within his own, unable to look away from her, and she let her violet eyes meet his brown ones at long last, a slightly quizzical look within them. "Penny for your thoughts, since you seem to be a million miles away from here?" she asked somewhat teasingly, though she was truly wondering where his mind could be at that point.

"I'm sorry luv, just thinking about the first time that you took me to see your Mum and all, there are so many things that have been playing on my mind all day, I suppose I just miss spending time with you like we used to before we both got so busy," he said, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it gently, his eyes never moving from hers. His lips gently moved up from the top of her hand to the back of her wrist, watching her bite her lower lip gently as he started moving up her bare arm, a soft smile coming to his lips as he did so, feeling her shiver and giving an audible gasp as the sensation made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He felt his heart begin to speed up once again as he moved to the edge of his chair to gently skip over her shirt to find her neck, her soft moan egging him on further as he pulled her from her chair and into his lap, her legs straddling his lap as his lips moved along her neck while her fingers gripped his shirt gently. She smelled like fire and fresh roses, there was nothing like her scent in all the world and the way that it intoxicated him and all of his senses should have been dangerous, yet he knew that he could never get enough of her.

Gently he started to pull her shirt up and off her torso, tossing it aside though taking care to make sure that it didn't land in the forgotten remnants of dinner as he did so, the black lace that held her breasts from him making him noticeably hard within his trousers as he took in the sight of her with a shivering moan. He kissed along the tops pf the pale flesh, his arms moving around her to let his hands trail up her back to find the clasp that would allow him to pop the bra and spill her out for him to touch and cup the way that he so desperately needed to do so right now as her fingers pulled at his shirt to get it off. Popping the bra open, he raised his arms to help her to get his shirt over his head before continuing to pull her bra off and let her breasts spill free, pressing his face between them as he cupped them to kiss along her sternum, his thumbs flicking the hardened nubs that made her whimper. He felt her nails dig into his back, arching at her touch as he threw his head back in a moan, her lips claiming his as their own the moment that he did so, his hands moving to her hips to pull her tightly against him with a guttural moan of pure need as he did so.

With a whimper of displeasure, he felt her pull away and watched as she dropped to her knees between his legs, her breasts pressed against his crotch as her fingers expertly got his trousers open and pulled down enough to allow her to expose his rock hard cock to her, quivering as the cool air brushed along the sensitive tool. Without warning, she wrapped her mouth around the head of him, the feel making his hips almost instantly buck up though he managed to keep himself properly seated without moving as she took the length of his rod into her mouth and throat without a single problem, his fingers digging into the edge of the chair as she did so. He gazed down at the raven haired vixen as she sucked his cock, feeling it hit the back of her throat before sliding down each time that she took in his entire length, and it wasn't long before he felt his balls start to tighten, her effect on him so instantaneous that he was surprised that he ever lasted long when he was with her. He exploded within her hot mouth, watching her with a moan as she sucked his length and all that it had to offer her down before releasing it with a loud pop, her tongue flicking over her lips as she smirked at him, clearly pleased with herself as he sat there shivering from the force of his breathtaking climax.

He pulled her to her feet, his fingers managing to get her pants open and down her hips before she even knew what hit her, pressing her against the counter before lifting her to sit on it and pulling off her pants and knickers, tossing them into the pile of their clothing that was beginning to clutter the kitchen floor. Shoving her legs apart, he knelt so that he could kiss along her inner thigh, his fingers gently probing her wet folds to part them before his lips reached them to gently slide along her slick slit with a moan at the sweet taste of her, his fingers entering her tight walls to thrust within as he did so. Her moans of completely pleasure and the feel of her fingers entwining within his ginger hair made him press on, slipping another finger into her wet abyss as his tongue curled over and around her hot clit, feeling the way that it throbbed as he continued his oral assault of his wife, wanting to bring her as she had brought him. He loved the way that she got wetter with each flick of his tongue and thrust of his fingers, shivering as she tugged on his hair and whimpered, knowing that he was making her more and more excited with each movement of his body against her own.

He heard her hands slap against the top of the counter-top and knew that she was supporting herself against it as her hips raised to meet his lips, her moans erratic and breathless, alerting him that she was so close to release, but he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to end her there, pulling back at her obvious displeasure on the matter, raising an eyebrow and offering her his trademark grin. Her pout made him hard again, and seeing as she had left him hanging out of his pants she was more than aware of the effect that the trademark Black pout had on him in return as he pulled her to the edge of the counter and into his arms, slinging her over his shoulder. He rested a hand on her voluptuous backside as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, not caring that his trousers were falling, and stepping out of them as he crossed the threshold of the room before laying her on the bed, straddling her body with his own. He claimed her lips with his own, his lower body pressed against hers, showing her just how hard his cock was for her as it lingered against her wet labia, making her tremble beneath him as she snaked her arms around him to hold him closer to her with a soft moan.

"George...please..." she whimpered softly, and he couldn't hold back any longer, he never could resist Katherine or her charm, and when she whimpered like that he was practically putty in her hands, that was all that there was so it in the long run of things, and he knew that he would give into her almost immediately. He guided himself into her tight walls, hearing her soft moan as he sank into her at last, the sensation of her wetness engulfing his thick shaft making him shiver all over as he began to thrust within her, his lips finding hers once again, parting them with his tongue to meet hers as he did so. He was lost within her, the feel of his hips sliding against hers, the way her nails dug into his back as her knees pressed against his hips making him only want her that much more, the same way he had since their first time behind his mum's back when they had sneaked off to be alone away from the Burrow, that time still etched into his memory. He knew they had been a bit young, only fifteen years old, but he knew that he hadn't been alone in such actions as he would find out later on from his twin brother who had been the same age with his girlfriend that was two years younger than he was.

Every move of his hard cock within her sent shivers down his back, her phoenix powers flaring up and igniting the fire between them further as he kissed her deeply, her hand cupping his cheek as he slid an arm under her head to help to support her neck better as she did so, not wanting her to strain at all. "I want to start a family with you Katherine, I want us to have everything that we were meant to have together and show the world how wonderful it will be," he moaned, half expecting her to push him away to discuss this, almost surprised when she did the complete opposite by pulling him closer to kiss him deeply. Before he knew it, she had rolled them over so that she was on top of him, her breasts bouncing as she rose his large rod, making him moan as he stared up at her in awe, there was something about the way that she took charge like this that made every part of him from his head to his toes shiver in need and delight. His hands moved to her hips as she thrust her hips down to meet his, making him moan loudly, every part of him succumbing to her will and whim.

"Then we need to get a step on it baby, I have been waiting for you to say that since our wedding day because there is nothing that I want more than to have your babies and see how English and Southern they turn out from our lineages mingling together," Katherine moaned as she bounced on his cock, her hair flying around wildly like a living thing. His eyes took in the sight of her atop him, the way that she took his hard length within her and worked it the way that she did, there was so much they had experienced together, and so much more that he wanted to, and knowing that she too wanted to start a family made him more excited than ever. He forced himself into a sitting position to kiss her lips deeply, his hands cupping her backside and squeezing firmly, delivering a hard bare-handed slap to her left buttock before tangling the fingers of that hand within her midnight hair with a moan, his other hand cupping her arse tightly still as her fingers dug into his back and shoulder blade with a moan. She pressed herself against him more fully, her heart pounding as she did so, she had never wanted him as much as she did right then and there, he was practically a drug that she couldn't get enough of and craved whenever he wasn't around.

He turned them so that she was once more on her back, her hands pinned above her head and his fingers entwined with hers as he kissed her deeply, his long hair falling around his face and tickling her cheeks and neck as their lips met, their teeth hitting in their fervent desire to be as close as possible though neither one noted the pain of such. He hips moved more erratically, knowing that he was getting impossibly close to his climax and doing all that he could to push it back, he wasn't ready for this night to be over anytime soon as he pressed his forehead to her sternum, his pace slowing to became a steady pounding within her. She whimpered each time his head met her cervix, the mixture of pleasure and pain making her back arch and her fingers beg to have something to dig into while they were pinned above her head by his own, kissing his shoulder with a soft moan. Each movement of his body against hers, the way that he filled her up so perfectly brought her a little closer to the release that she kept trying to suppress, not wanting this to be over so soon even though it wouldn't be the last time of course since they were married and all.

He released her hands at last, placing his above her shoulders to give himself the necessary leverage to thrust as deep and hard into her wetness as he could, each thrust making him grow tighter and closer to his climax, her fingers gripping his arse and digging in deeply enough that he could feel how sharp her nails were. His eyes met hers, he knew that neither of them were going to last much longer, and he wanted to stare into her eyes as he lost control to empty his hot seed within her womb, to watch her as she came all along his hard shaft and let their juices mingle into one hot concoction together. He kissed her softly, almost chastely as he lost all rhythm, thrusting into her desperately as he held her as close as he could get her, his heart racing as the memories of all they had shared and had together now flew through his mind at a mile a moment, falling in love with her all over again as he pulled back to watch her face at the sound of her warning whimpers that she was going to burst. The most beautiful woman in the world and he was lucky enough to call her his own and would be able to do so for the rest of their lives together, he couldn't want to start a family and give her and their children all the things that they could want and more.

She whimpered softly as she gazed into his face when he pulled back to watch her, wanting to see the look of pure pleasure cross his face as he spilled his hot seed within her womb in hopes that the end result would be the life of their first child, her fingers lingering upon his cheek as she looked up at him still. Her back arched as she came closer, her toes curling as her fingers dropped from his face to grip the bedsheets beneath them tightly, crying out as her hips rose to slam into his, the air being stolen from her lungs as she moaned loudly, tears streaming from her eyes at the feel of such immense pleasure being delivered to her body. She kept her hips moving in a steady rhythm with his as she waited for him to cum, wanting to make sure that he was as pleased as could be, watching him with heavy breath as his hips bucked into hers and he cried out while he back arched, the sensation bringing her around for a second and third time as he ground against her, emptying his hot seed within her deeply. They both began to lose their rhythm entirely, moving to lay side by side on the bed, his fingers tracing her face gently as he gazed into her beautiful eyes, both of them still trying to catch their breath as they lay there.

"I love you Katherine Morgana Ice Black, more than words can ever express, I am the luckiest man on earth to be able to call you mine forever and beyond," he said softly, his fingers lingering on her jawline with a soft smile as he took in her beauty, watching her for several moments as a soft blush started to creep into her cheeks. She curled up closer into him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder and slid an arm across his waist as they let there together, breathing in her and their acts prior to laying down together in their massive bed.

"I love you George Fabian Weasley, and I am the luckiest woman in the world to get to call you my husband, and to show you off to the world," she said sleepily, kissing his chest softly where she was laying upon it, her fingers lazily tracing over his side as she lay there in his arms, content to stay there for the rest of the evening without getting up anytime soon. She looked up to see him closing his eyes, smiling softly as she curled up in his arms and letting her eyes close as well, feeling that a good rest was in order before anything else with her beloved husband.

George opened his eyes, the wedding chapel was beautiful and they were announcing the bride coming down the aisle at long last, and he got to his feet alongside everyone else that had turned up to attend, knowing he had only come to this because Fred had asked him to, and nothing more as he caught sight of Katherine in all her bridal glory upon the arm of her twin brother who was giving her away. His eyes met hers, and for a fleeting second he wondered if she had known what he had been daydreaming about before her being announced, having been so engrossed that he had failed to notice her niece as the flower girl, or any of her bridesmaids, his own sister in law included, but there was no way that she could ever know what he had been thinking about. They had broken up in their sixth year after three and a half years together, a stupid move on his part but he had claimed that he wasn't ready to be in such a serious relationship and had broken her heart, and though he knew that he should have said or done something much sooner, he hadn't and now he had no one but himself to blame that he wasn't the one at the altar waiting for her. No, that man was Ares Snape, Angel's older brother who had apparently swooped in to pick up the pieces of her heart and put them back together after he had destroyed them so completely, and he hadn't been the only one.

Katherine couldn't bring herself to look at George, not after the vivid daydream that she had had about him while waiting to come down the aisle to her future husband, a twinge of guilt coursing through her for thinking such thoughts about George when she was here to marry Ares, a man that she loved and that had been so wonderful to her despite all his flaws. Still, George had been her first love and the man that she had wanted to marry more than anything before he had told her that it was over, and a part of her had held out hope that they would be together still someday, but that day had never come and she had had to realize that she was no longer the woman that he wanted within his life. He had made his choice and she had finally had to move on and quit waiting for a day that would never come, and after so many heartbreaks she had thought that love was not something writing in the stars for her, but then Ares had come out of left field and stolen her heart. She had known her godbrother all of her life and had never known about his feelings for her, let along that she would ever feel the same way about him, but here they were now that the war was over, getting married at long last.

Still, she and George would always ask themselves the same question without the other one ever knowing about it, thinking of the life that would have been, the children that could have been, and the life that should have been, but there was no way to go back in time and Ares didn't deserve such a devastation when he had turned his entire life and attitude around to be the man she not only needed but wanted in her life. And so the marriage continued on, George keeping quiet when they were asked if anyone had an objection even though he did, he would never embarrass her on her wedding day like that, and would never know how much a part of her wished that he had said something. Both wondering from that day and onward what could have been.


End file.
